The Doctor's Daughter
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: The Doctor (Ten) takes in a young girl.


The Doctor's Daughter

**A/N - So I'm watching Doctor Who again…and this sort-of just came to me.**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS to find that he had landed on the edge of a playground. He locked the door and found a bench to sit on.

Didn't want any wayward children getting in.

As he observed his surroundings, he saw a little girl sitting on the swings by herself watching the other children play. He walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her. "Hello. My name's the Doctor. What's yours?" he asked her.

"Fallon".

"Pretty name. How old are you Fallon?"

"Six".

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?"

"They don't want to play with me".

He knew the feeling. "Why don't they want to play with you?"

"Cause I haven't got a mummy and daddy. They left and never came back".

"How come you're at the park then?"

"Cause I left the orpha…orphan…"

"Orphanage? You're an orphan?"

Fallon nodded.

"I know what it's like to be left all alone", he told her, "If you come with me, you'll never be alone again".

"Promise?"

"Just you and me. Till the end, kiddo". He stood up and offered his hand to her.

Fallon took it and he led her into the TARDIS. Her mouth dropped open. "But…but it's smaller on the outside!" she said.

The Doctor laughed. He had chosen her wisely. True, he didn't know the first thing about raising a child, but it couldn't be that hard.

* * *

*12 years later*

"Fallon! What have I told you about running out of the TARDIS as soon as we've landed? You have no idea what could be on the other side!" the Doctor scolded her.

Fallon rolled her eyes.

The Doctor left the TARDIS first and saw a familiar face. "Oh, not you again!" the Doctor said approaching the man in a tweed jacket and red bow tie.

"Oh, hello again!" his Eleventh regeneration said, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eating. What does it look like I'm doing?" Eleven told him, holding up a cup of fish fingers and custard.

"Doctor?" Fallon's voice asked.

"Go back to the TARDIS", he told her.

"Doctor? Who's this?" she asked, joining them. Of course this would be the one time she didn't listen to him.

Eleven smiled at her.

Fallon thought he was cute. Like an overgrown puppy.

"This is…" the Doctor said.

"I'm him!" Eleven told her.

"Remember how I told you I regenerate?" he asked.

"Oh! Which one are you?" she asked.

"Eleven".

"I love your bow tie".

Eleven gave him a smug look. "Bow ties are cool. I love your sneakers", he said, even though he had teased his previous regeneration about them.

The Doctor took Fallon's arm and said, "Could I speak with you for a moment?" He led her away, but Fallon's eyes stayed locked on Eleven's. "We're leaving", he told her.

"Wait. Why?"

"Don't argue with me Fallon".

"But Doctor…"

The Doctor sighed. "Don't tell me you want to go with him. Am I not enough for you anymore?"

"Oh, Doctor. No. I love you. You know that. But I'm not a little girl anymore".

"But…but he's me!"

"He is, but he isn't".

"Please. You're…"

"I know, but every baby bird has to leave the nest eventually. Let me go".

"Is this what you want? Will it make you happy? I only want you to be happy".

"Yes".

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you".

"What are you talking about? You're still gonna be with me".

"Last time I'll see you with these eyes", he told her, staring down into the eyes that mirrored his. Despite not being biologically related, Fallon resembled him quite nicely. He took her hand and they walked back over to his Eleventh regeneration. "I'm trusting you with her".

"I'll keep her safe", Eleven told him, "Cross my hearts". Eleven took her other hand and started to lead her away.

Bit by bit, Fallon's hand left the Doctor's and with her, a little piece of his heart. He watched them get in the TARDIS and disappear.

* * *

About 10 seconds later, the TARDIS re-materialized.

The Doctor's heart started beating quickly.

Eleven stepped out.

"Was she happy?" the Doctor asked.

Eleven nodded. "Showed her everything. She's asking for you".

The Doctor was confused until he entered the TARDIS and saw her lying there on the couch. "What…?"

"She's dying. We've been to every alien planet and no one can do anything for her".

The Doctor nodded and approached Fallon.

"You're here", she said.

"Course I'm here. Said I'd be with you till the end, didn't I?"

"I'm scared".

Tears filled his eyes. "I am too".

"I'm sorry".

"Shh. You don't have to apologize for anything", he said, stroking her hair.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Fallon. So much".

Slowly, her eyes closed.

"No! Please. Please don't leave me! Please!" He gathered her in his arms. "I'm here. I've got you". His head dropped onto her shoulder as he broke down.

"Look!" Eleven said.

The Doctor pulled his head back and saw her glowing with regeneration energy. "No. That's not possible…" He laid her back down and they watched as the energy enveloped her whole body.

It died down and she opened her eyes.

"You're alive!" the Doctor said. He attacked her with a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think you regenerated", Eleven told her.

"But…but I'm not a Timelord".

"I took you when you were young. You've spent your whole life in the TARDIS", the Doctor said.

"It may have latched onto you and changed your DNA to make you like us", Eleven elaborated.

"The TARDIS recognizes you as a part of me and therefore a Timelord".

"I don't…look any different…do I?" Fallon asked.

"Nope. Same adorable face", Eleven said.

The Doctor and Fallon rolled their eyes in unison. "I'm so glad you're okay", the Doctor told her.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily".

* * *

**I'm planning a small follow-up to this story.**


End file.
